For a conventional mobile electronic device such as a cellar phone, a secondary battery is adapted to be attachably and detachably installed, which is connectable to a predetermined charging device and compatible with the mobile electronic device. There has been a device belonging to such a mobile electronic device, which includes an electric power circuit that automatically starts electric power supply from a charging device to a secondary battery, when the mobile electronic device installed with the secondary battery is connected with the charging device.
There is a case where a secondary battery other than the secondary battery that is purchased at the time of purchasing a cellar phone is purchased additionally for the purpose of exchanging the secondary batteries. If a battery that is not a regular one, and which is an imitation or accidentally has the same terminal arrangement as the regular battery is installed in a mobile electronic device, it may be that normal charge control can not be performed. Accordingly, a technique is disclosed in patent documents 1 and 2, which employs an information communication chip mounted on a secondary battery that performs magnetic field communication with a mobile electronic device so as to perform the authentication of the model of the secondary battery.    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2005-285567    Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2005-341775